Sesshomaru's Son
by writer-girl-style
Summary: Inutaisho is a 15 year old half-demon who lives among humans in modern day Japan. This leaves him with many unanswered questions.The day that he falls into the well is the day those questions are answered.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

"Well if it isn't the dog general." The black haired boy teased, "Though your mother should have named you fairy boy with ears like yours." He said moving the other boys long light brown hair aside to expose his elfin like ears.

"Shut it, Kyo." Inutaisho responded smacking the boys hand away with his clawed one.

"And your nails are way too long, dude. It makes you look like a chick." Inutaisho just rolled his eyes and continued into the school building as his friend Kyo followed. Honestly the boy had tried cutting his nails but they would grow back within a day. There were many things that he didn't understand like why his ears were pointed and why he had fangs. He used to ask his mother why he was different when he was younger. She would tell him amazing stories about traveling to the past and meeting demons. As he grew older he realized that they were just stories to take his mind off of the teasing he received from his classmates. His friend brought him out of his thoughts, "Oi, Inutaisho? You listenin?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I said I'm coming over to your house today." Kyo said, "Is your mom going to be there?" he asked mischievously.

"Will you shut up about my mom!?" Inutaisho responded venomously. He was 15 and in those 15 years it seemed his mom never aged. She still looked like she was 18 even though she was now 33. Because of this his friend loved to come over to his house.

Just then the bell rang for class and his friend smirked, "Come on boy! Come on! Time to get to class." He said calling him like a dog.

"I'm not a dog!" he said following his friend to class.

School had ended and the two boys were walking back to Inutaisho's house. They had made it up the shrine steps just when his mother was heading towards them. His friend smiled, "Hello Ms. Higurashi."

"Please, call me Kagome. It's nice to see you Kyo." Kagome replied to him, "I'll be heading out for a while Inu." She said to her son.

"Alright Mom. See you later." Inutaisho replied relieved he didn't have to watch his friend ogle his mom. He watched his mom walk down the many steps and turned around.

As they walked towards his house Kyo stopped, "You know I've been coming here for years yet I've still never been in there." He said pointing to the well house.

"That's because it's off limits." He replied he had no clue why, but it is the rule that his mother set. No one was allowed in there.

"Interesting." Kyo replied and headed towards it.

"Come back here Kyo!" he said.

"What are you scared of your mommy? Don't be a pussy, Inutaisho." He said walking into the well house.

He quickly followed his friend who was already inside. He walked into the dark room, "Kyo let's go!"

"Oh come on! We just got here and your mom's not even here." He said rolling his eyes, "Why is this off limits anyways it's just a well." He turned to his friend who was no longer listening to him. Inutaisho felt like something was pulling him to the well and he started walking towards the well. He had his hands on the rim of it and was about to jump in when Kyo grabbed his shoulder, "What the hell, dude. I've been calling your name. You just kept walking as if you were possessed."

Inutaisho looked at his friend, "It felt like something was calling me to jump in…"

His friend smirked, "Well if you want to go in so bad why don't you." He said giving him a push. Inutaisho lost his balance and started to fall in. In an attempt to right himself he grabbed onto his friend and they both fell into the well. He closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground. When that didn't happen he opened his eyes he was surrounded by a blue light. He looked around him in amazement; Kyo on the other hand was screaming his head off. They landed back on the ground inside the well. They looked at the sky above them, "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?" Kyo demanded panic in his voice.

"I don't know…" he said astounded.

"You don't know? How do you not know?"

"How should I know!?" Inutaisho responded.

"It's your God damn well."

"I told you it was forbidden, but you couldn't listen to me could you?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Kyo replied. Inutaisho was about to retort when they heard a growl outside of the well and cracking. "What was that?" Kyo asked terrified.

"Let's find out." He said and they slowly and quietly climbed to the top peeking out over the edge. What they saw astounded them. There were trees broken and shattered all around them. In the clearing was a tall silver haired man was facing some sort of boar-man-thing.

Just then the silver haired man looked towards them. In his moment of distraction the boar ran up wrapping his hand around his throat, "My how the mighty have fallen. The _almighty Lord of the West_ being distracted by two boys." He sneered.

Kyo's eyes widened as he muttered, "How'd they know."

They watched as the silver haired man smirked and a green whip sliced the boar in half. In a second he was standing in front of the well. He picked each boy up with one hand by the back of their collars. He held them in front of him. He sniffed Kyo and then Inutaisho. His eyes widened slightly and he threw Kyo aside. He stared at Inutaisho and growled, "Why do you smell of Kagome!?"

Inutaisho eyes widened why did he know his mother? More importantly what did he want with his mother? His glanced back at the boar's body, "Why should I tell you?" he said with a glare. He was terrified for his mother.

"Tell me half-demon!"

"What do you mean half-demon? And I won't tell you anything!" he said struggling to set himself free.

"Tell me boy or you'll end up like that pig over there!" he said as he formed his poison whip ready to strike.

"I won't tell you anything!" Inutaisho yelled.

"Then you shall die." He said.

He was about to strike him when Kyo yelled out, "Wait! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt him!" he said.

"Don't you dare say a thing!" Inutaisho yelled at his friend.

"But-"

"Don't do it, Kyo!"

The man glared at the human on the ground, "If you value this boy's life and your own you will tell me!"

Kyo whimpered, "She's his mother! Kagome is his mom."

The silver haired man's eyes widened and he looked back at the boy in his hands. He gently set him down and looked him over. He looked over his face and then started to circle around him. He brushed away his hair and saw his pointed ears. He then grabbed his hand and inspected his claws. He dropped his hand and was then facing him again. He grabbed his face and made him open his mouth so he could see his fangs. Inutaisho pulled away from him, "What the hell!? Get off me!"

"How old are you boy?"

"None of your business!" Inutaisho spat at him.

"I said how old are you? This Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself."

He scowled at the man, "15."

Sesshomaru looked at him, "And what is your name?"

He glared at the man, "Inutaisho."

The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I am Lord Sesshomaru. Follow." He said and turned startin to walk away.

"I'm not following you anywhere." Inutaisho spat.

"If you choose not to come willingly I can force you. You are only a half-demon."

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm not a half-demon! Demons don't exist!"

Sesshomaru glanced back at the boy, "Then what am I?"

Inutaisho scoffed, "Crazy."

Sesshomaru was in front of him in and instant, "You have claws, fangs, and demon ears. You are stronger than any human. You are faster than any human should be." Inutaisho's eyes widened as he thought, 'How did he know.' Sesshomaru continued, "You can hear and smell better than humanly possible. You. Are. No. Human. You are a half-demon Inutaisho. Now follow."

Inutaisho grumbled but knew he could not fight the man so started to follow. Kyo stared at his friend bewildered and then stood up following him. He ran up beside Inutaisho Sesshomaru a little in front of them. He whispered to his friend, "What the hell is he talking about?"

Inutaisho shrugged his shoulders. He called out to Sesshomaru, "Are you a half-demon then?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at him, "I am a full-demon."

"So where the hell are we?" Kyo asked but Sesshomaru ignored him. Kyo looked to his friend for help.

Inutaisho sighed, "Where are we?"

Sesshomaru answered this time, "In the past."

"What do you mean the past?" Inutaisho demanded.

"I mean the past, 500 years or so. Your mother called it the feudal era."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes, "How do you know my mother?" he said as he started growling.

Kyo looked at him shocked, 'Was his friend actually growling? He sounded like a dog!'

Sesshomaru didn't have time to answer the boy when three boar demons surrounded them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was at the top of the shrine steps when she felt a familiar magic. She froze; the well was open but how? She dropped the groceries she was carrying and exclaimed, "Inutaisho!"She ran to the house storming inside, "Inutaisho! Kyo! Inu! Answer me!" she ran through the entire house without finding them. She ran to the well and closed her eyes. She could feel her son's demonic energy he had gone through. She ran and grabbed her old bow and arrow and jumped in. She had to find her son.

Lord Sesshomaru glanced at Inutaisho, "Can you fight?" he asked.

"Not these things!" he said looking at the three boar demons.

"Relying on a _half-breed_ like him, Sesshomaru?" One of them sneered.

Inutaisho saw Sesshomaru's claws start to glow green and he was in front of the boar in a second. He placed his hand on the boar's face and it started to melt, "It is Lord Sesshomaru to you and he is not a half-breed." He said as the boar demon screamed in agony and dropped to the ground. Another one attacked Sesshomaru as the third turned to Inutaisho and Kyo. He stalked towards them and was about to attack with a spear when an arrow surrounded in pink hit the demon and it blew up in pieces.

The boys turned to where the arrow came from to see Kagome standing there with a bow in her hands, "Mom…" he whispered.

Inutaisho heard her mutter, "It has been a long time since I've done that." He stared at her, 'What did she mean by that?'

He also heard Sesshomaru say, "Kagome." he turned to him to see the last boar dead.

With demon speed Sesshomaru ran to Kagome and pushed her up against a tree and started growling in her face, "Mom!" Inutaisho yelled.

He started to run towards her when she stopped him, "No! Don't come it's alright. I'll be alright."

He stopped watching the two panicked, "Why did you leave!?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Sesshomaru…" she said softly.

"Why did you leave!?" he repeated.

"I wanted to come back. I've always wanted to come back." She said reaching up and stroking his cheek to the two boys' surprise.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed in her scent deeply, "Mate… My mate…" he said softly and then kissed her hungrily and with desperation.

Inutaisho's eyes widened as he watched the man and his mother, "What the fuck is going on!?"

They broke the kiss but he still had her pressed up against the tree, "Inu! Language! "Kagome scolded. He just narrowed his eyes at them.

Sesshomaru looked at him and then looked back at Kagome, "Is he…"

Kagome saw the question in his eyes and nodded her head, "Yes. He's yours."

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Inutaisho yelled.

She pushed Sesshomaru away and looked at her son and then at his friend Kyo, "Sit I'll explain everything to you."

Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree a little bit away from the three but he stared intently at Kagome listening to every word, "When I was your age I lived in the shrine like you. One day I was pulled into the well by a demon. I escaped but came out here. I was later attacked by the demon again. It bit my side and out of me came the Sacred Jewel. This Jewel was very powerful and many demons and evil men wanted it because it could grant you any wish. The demon that originally attacked me was killed and it became my responsibility to protect the jewel and keep it pure. Though shortly after that another demon attacked and stole the jewel. In order to kill the demon and get the jewel I shot it with an arrow, but my arrow also shattered the jewel and the pieces scattered all across Japan. From the ages of 15 to 18 I traveled around Japan with friends that I met here fighting demons and collecting shards. It all ended with the final battle between us and our biggest enemy Naraku. He was an evil man who offered his soul to demons and became a demon himself. I wished the jewel out of existence. After that I became mated to Sesshomaru." She said with a blush, "It's like being married in demon terms. I soon thought I was pregnant and… and I wanted to check and went through the well back home. When I got through the well closed; it's been closed for 15 years. For some reason it opened up today and let us through…"

Inutaisho ground his teeth, "So you're telling me he's my father?"

"Inu…" she said softly.

He stood up and pointed to Sesshomaru, "You're saying that this bastard is my dad?"

"Inutaisho Higurashi!" She said sternly.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he said running off at his true demon speed.

"Inutaisho!" she called after him. She looked back at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, please." She pleaded. He stood up and followed after him.

She looked back at Kyo and thought, 'This poor kid. He's probably terrified and confused.'

"Ms. Higurashi, you used to fight those things? Those demons?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, with the help of some friends." She replied.

"That's so badass!" he exclaimed. She stared at him for second not expecting that response. She then started laughing at the boy.

Inutaisho had gotten a good distance away when Sesshomaru dropped in front of him. Inutaisho skidded to a halt, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." He replied.

"No I don't and you know what I don't give a damn what you want." Inutaisho growled.

"Let's go back to your mother." Sesshomaru said.

Inutaisho snorted, "No thanks."

"I wasn't asking." Sesshomaru growled his eyes starting to glow red.

"Make me" he spat back at the demon lord. At those words Sesshomaru turned into his dog form and picked Inutaisho gently up by the back of his shirt. He started walking back to where Kagome was waiting.

Kagome was facing Kyo when she saw his eyes widen and he screamed. Kagome jumped up and turned ready to fight until she saw the giant dog with her son in his mouth walking towards them. "Thank God!" she said. Sesshomaru walked up to them gently placing his son down in front of Kagome who instantly wrapped her arms around him bone-crushing hug, "I'm so sorry, Inu. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inutaisho asked.

"I did you just thought they were stories…" she said softly, "I should have explained better I'm sorry."

He sighed and hugged her back, "It's alright."

Sesshomaru left them for a little longer before he interrupted, "We must go now. It is not safe."

"Wait what about Kyo? He needs to go home!" Kagome said.

"It's too dangerous to go back now. We are at war and they can attack at any time."

"The boar demons?" she asked and he nodded his head as she started walking.

Kyo walked up to Inutaisho helping him up, "You're not going to turn into a giant dog too?" he asked.

"Of course not!" he said offended.

"Hey don't get mad it's a reasonable question! I mean I had no clue you could run that fast! Jeez why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It wasn't normal…"

"Screw normal! My best friend is practically a superhero! You know how awesome that is! Hell you know how much stuff we could have done like… like… the possibilities are too endless I can't even pick!" Inutaiso looked at him and they both burst out laughing.

He looked at his friend and shushed him and started listening to his parents, "So the boars who else?" Kagome asked.

"The moth demons as well." His father said.

"Who's on our side?"

"We have my father's allies and the wolves. We also have your friends." Sesshomaru responded.

"Everyone? Even Inuyasha?" his mother asked shocked.

"Hn." Inutaisho wasn't sure if that was a yes or no.

"Where are we staying we won't reach the castle before nightfall?"

"Camp is set up with a few others… they'll be happy to see you."

Inutaisho turned to his friend, "We're stopping to camp."

"What how do you know?"

"I heard them." He said nodding his head towards his parents.

"You heard them!? Dude you know how many things we could listen in on? Why am I just now finding out about all this shit?" Kyo said.

"A demon's strength is not supposed to be used for petty things such as that." Sesshomaru called back to them, "Yes I can listen to your conversations too."

Inutaisho smirked, "I thought it wasn't supposed to be used for petty things like that." He turned to glare at the boy, but said nothing.

As the sun started to set they made it to a clearing where they could see people gathered. A woman ran up to them, "Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned! Rin is so happy!" She looked at his mother and her eyes widened, "Lady Kagome! You are back! Rin has missed you very much!" she exclaimed giving her a huge hug. "Lord Sesshomaru this is amazing! He's missed you so much Lady Kagome! All he used to do is mope and grumble!" Inutaisho couldn't help but think she acted like a child.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin was very worried about milord." She continued.

"Rin!" he said louder and she stopped talking, "Enough."

She smiled, "Yes milord."

A man with red hair and green eyes came running up tears in his, "Mama!" he enveloped her in a hug and spun her around. He let her go and looked down at her.

"Shippo! You're so big!" she said hugging him tightly again.

He sighed contentedly, "Mama."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes, "Mama?"

She looked back at him, "It's not what you think."

Before she could say anything more a woman was hugging her, "Kagome, how I've missed you." She let go and looked at her a smile on her face, "I can't believe you left me to deal with the guys!"

She let go and a man came up, "You look even more beautiful than the day I met you Lady Kagome." he said giving her a hug. It ended with a slap when his hand slipped down to caress her butt.

"All these years later and you still haven't changed, Miroku!" Kagome fumed.

"Forgive me Lady Kagome it's these accursed hands! They do not listen to me!" he replied rubbing his face where she'd slapped him.

The only person left was a man standing in back dressed in red. He had silver hair and dog ears. Inutaisho noticed he looked a lot like Sesshomaru. He calmly walked up to his mother searching her face. She threw herself at him almost knocking him over, "Inuyasha!"

He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, "Kagome…" they held each other for a while until Kagome finally broke away.

She walked over to the two boys watching the scene, "Everyone this is Inutaisho and his friend Kyo." She gently pushed Inutaisho forward, "Inutaisho is my son." She told everyone.

They all gaped at him. Inuyasha was the first to speak, "What the hell wench! When'd you get knocked up?"

She looked and saw that the beads of subjugation were still around his neck, "Inuyasha…" she said in warning.

"Seriously! What the fuck woman!" he continued.

"Sit boy!" she said and he slammed into the ground, "Are you going to behave or do I have to sit you some more." She said as everyone around them laughed at the man.

"It's been way too long since I've seen that." Shippo said cackling. Shippo walked up to Inutaisho with a smile, "Welcome to the family."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at him, "So how exactly is my mom yours?"

He looked shocked at him and then smiled, "When I had no one in the world your mother opened her heart to me. She, a human and a miko, took care of me when any other would've killed me. She became my mother in my eyes and in my heart."

Inutaisho looked at him as guilt washed over him, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." He said slapping him on the back hard. "You must be hungry come and sit by the fire dinner is almost ready."

They sat down and Kagome introduced everyone, "I'm surprised Kagome didn't tell you about us especially considering you are a half-demon like Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Keh! What'd you call me!?" Inuyasha asked.

She sighed, "Inuyasha you are a half-demon it was not an insult."

"Keh!" he said, "You know how many demons I've killed for calling me that!?"

"Shut it _little brother_." Sesshomaru said.

"You know I hate when you call me that you bastard!" Inuyasha growled scowling.

"Is that so **_little brother_**?" He said with a smirk.

"You- you're brothers?" Inutaisho asked.

"_Half_-brothers." They said at the same time emphasizing the half part.

"Why'd you have to say it at the same time as me asshole."

"Shut up before I cut your tongue out of your mouth, half-breed." Sesshomaru growled. Inutaisho flinched at the word half-breed. The boar demon called him that and he knew it was an insult towards half-demons. Sesshomaru noticed this as well.

"What'd you call me!? Do you wanna die!?" Inuyasha said standing up.

"Enough!" Kagome said loudly. They looked at her and Sesshomaru calmed himself.

"But-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" she said in warning. He scoffed and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell him about us Kagome?" Shippo asked a little hurt.

Inutaisho answered before her, "She did but I just thought they were stories to cheer me up when…" he stopped. He was told the stories when he was picked on by the other kids or when he asked about his father. At this thought he looked at Sesshomaru but quickly looked away.

"When what?" Rin asked.

"When the other kids made fun of him for being so weird." Kyo said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" he said pushing his friend.

"I am so sorry! Did I upset the mighty dog general?" he said jokingly Inutaisho just rolled his eyes, "Oh sorry do you not understand here let me translate ruff rrruufff ruff." He said barking at the end and laughed his ass off. Inutasiho smirked and picked his friend up easily. He then jumped into a nearby tree climbing high up almost to the top, "Hey what are you doing put me down!"

Inutaisho smirked, "Gladly." He said putting his friend down and then jumped down himself.

"Hey Inu! You can't just leave me up here!"

"Sure I can" he said with a laugh.

He looked back at the group to see them laughing at the boy in the tree, "You are definitely Kagome's son." Miroku said.

"I never did anything like that!" Kagome said to her defense. They all just looked at her skeptically. "What?" she asked.

They all looked at each other, "Remember that time you sat Inuyasha over that bridge so that he would break through and then he ended up getting washed down stream?" Shippo asked chuckling at the memory.

"Then there was the time you sat him out of the tree because he wouldn't come down." Sango said.

"Hey that wasn't my fault! He wouldn't come down so I could treat his wounds!"

"So you sat me and injured me more!?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you shouldn't have been up there pouting like a child!" Kagome retorted.

"I was not pouting! Was I?" he asked the group. They all just looked away awkwardly.

"Hey is anyone gonna help me down from here!" Kyo yelled down at the group. Inutaisho rolled his eyes and climbed back up the tree to his friend. When they landed on the ground he shook his head, "So unfair!"

"Keh the others are right the brat is just like you wench!" In an instant Sesshomaru was in front of him backhanding him across the face. "What the hell!?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up drawing his sword.

"I was growing tired of hearing your voice." He said simply.

"And I'm tired of your stupid face mind if I cut off your head!" Inuyasha said charging at him. Sesshomaru kicked him aside and he flew into the field by the time he stood Sesshomaru was in front of him sword drawn. He slashed his sword at him but Inuyasha blocked it with his own.

Miroku had a huge grin on his face, "Pay up I won." Shippo sighed and handed over some coins.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Inutaisho asked looking at the unfazed group.

"Don't worry it happens all the time hell this is the third fight this week." Miroku said.

"But they're brothers!" Inutaisho said astounded.

Shippo snorted, "Don't let them hear you say that."

"Dinner's ready!" Rin announced happily as she started dishing out the food. Inutaisho watched her and saw scars on her arms as the sleeves of her kimono rose up.

She noticed him staring and he looked away quickly, "Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright Rin was attacked by wolves when Rin was little. They killed me but milord brought me back to life! He even let me stay with him after even though Rin is human. Milord is so kind." she said looking towards Sesshomaru adoringly as the brothers' battle continued. She finished dishing out the food.

Kagome sighed picking up her bow and an arrow and stood up. She faced the two and shot an arrow between the two clashing brothers. They jumped apart and looked at Kagome. She smiled, "Dinner's ready come get something to eat." She said sitting back down picking up her bowl. They glared at each other as they sheathed their swords and walking over to the group. They got their food and sat down to eat with the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Inutaisho was sitting next to his mother. He looked around it seemed like everyone was asleep. "Why him mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru! How could you with him? How is he my father?" he demanded.

She sighed, "He is a good man, Inu."

"He almost killed me! He called his own brother a half-breed and then tried to kill him! He is a cold heartless man! He has no emotions!"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a long history. And did you even think about why he attacked him?" he snorted in response, "Inuyasha had just called you a brat and me a wench when he attacked him…"

"Yeah right mom, keep telling yourself that!" Inutaisho said annoyed.

"Inu…" she said stroking his hair, "Just get to know him…"

"I don't want to get to know him! He's an ass! Hell I bet he hates the fact that I'm a _half-breed."_ He spit the last part out.

"Inu! Do not call yourself that!"

"What that's what he's probably thinking!"

"I think no such thing." They turned to see Sesshomaru staring at them. He got up and walked over to them.

"Yeah right." He said looking away from his intense gaze.

"Look at me." Sesshomaru demanded. Inutaisho's own golden defiant eyes met those of his father, "I only used that word to piss that idiot off. My mouth spoke before I thought about how it would insult you."

Inutaisho glared at him, "That doesn't change the fact that you're a cold heartless ass."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the insult, "Inutaisho!" Kagome hissed.

"What mom!? You always told me to tell the truth!" Kagome closed her eyes and put her head in her hands; seconds later they smelled tears, "Mom I- please don't cry!" he pleaded. He was about to touch her when Sesshomaru picked her up before he could. "Hey where the hell do you think you're going?"

He looked back at the boy, "Staying in this situation will not help her." He spat out. Sesshomaru ran off before he could say anything else.

"Shit." Inutaisho muttered before running after them following the scent.

He finally caught up to see her in his lap. He hid himself and made sure his scent was not blowing towards them. Sesshomaru was stroking her hair, "Sshh… it's alright. Calm down love…" he said soothingly.

"It's all my fault. All my fault." She sobbed.

"Nothing is your fault…"

"How can you say that? I screwed everything up! I- I left you I- I took your son away…. How are you not angry!?" she said calming down a little.

"I am mad-" he was cut off by her sobs. Inutaisho bit back his growl. How could he say that he was trying to calm her down when he says shit like that? "Sshh let me finish my little miko. I am mad at the situation but not at you."

"I caused the situation!" she said fitfully, "I caused you so much pain. I've caused Inutaisho pain! He was a half-demon living among humans! I saw the pain in his face when the other kids made fun of him or when he asked why his father wasn't there! It broke my heart to see him like that! And now he doesn't even know who you are!" she said sobbing. Inutaisho's heart broke.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second he opened them and Inutaisho saw emotion on his face for the first time and it was pain, "It is not your fault the well closed. You couldn't have known…" he said softly.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Sessh… I'm so sorry Inu…"

Inutaisho walked out for the first time, "You have no reason to apologize." He said loud enough for his mother to hear.

Kagome looked up showing her son her tear stained face, "Inu…" she whispered.

"You have no reason to apologize… it wasn't your fault…" he said walking towards them. "I'm sorry for the way I acted it's-" he ran his hand through his hair, "It's just a lot to take in… my father's from the past and I'm part demon." he had to bite his tongue for this one but it was for his mom. He looked at Sesshomaru, "And I know I've been a real jerk and I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru let a small smile form on his lips, "I am sorry as well. My demon got a little too impatient when we first met."

He snorted, "And that's an excuse to try and kill me!?" 'Shit I'm trying to get along with him.' He took a deep breath, "Whatever it's in the past."

He sighed and wiped any remaining tears on Kagome's face, "Go love, get some sleep." She nodded her head and stood up. He stood up behind her. Inutaisho walked by his mom, "Inutaisho could you stay back a minute?" they both looked back at him, "I only want to talk."

Kagome pushed him towards Sesshomaru and walked on, "What?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru waited until Kagome was a good distance away and could not hear them, "I am not stupid I know you did not apologize for me or yourself, but for your mother."

He looked away, "So?"

"Thank you." He looked at him shocked, "You did what you didn't want to for Kagome and I thank you." His mind blanked at this statement, "Do you know who you are named after." Sesshomaru asked.

"No…" he said softly. He didn't even know he was named after anyone.

"Inutaisho was my father." He scoffed 'Ruin my name why don't you' he thought to himself, "He was a fearsome demon that not many could challenge, but he was also a very kind man. A man who saw no difference between demons and humans. A man who mated a demon and then later fell in love with a human." He sighed, "He was a man who died saving that human and his half-demon son." He pulled out one of his swords.

Inutaisho backed up at this, "Woah, what are you doing?" he asked.

"There is no need to worry it is a sword that can't cut."

"What do you mean? It's a sword it cuts."

He chuckled at the boy, "This was one of my father's swords. The sword that Inuyasha has is called Tetsusaiga it has the power to cut down a thousand demons at once. It was forged from my father's fang. Tenseiga, my sword, was also forged from my father's fang but this one can save a thousand lives. It cannot cut because it is not meant to take lives but to save them." He walked towards him and placed the sword in his hand, "Take care of it well, Inutaisho my son." He said walking away. He looked at the man's back as he retreated, "You need your sleep too, come." Usually Inutaisho would not follow such a command but before he could think about it he was walking next to the man.

He looked at Sesshomaru, "So you're pretty strong right?"

"Hn." Was his response.

"Hn? What does that even mean?" he asked a little irritated.

"You really are just like your mother." He said a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother asked me the same question, she is kind and brave. You stood up to me even though I threatened to kill you to protect someone else. Those are all traits of your mother's."

"I guess…" he mumbled.

"By the way when is your day or night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" Inutaisho asked.

"The day or night you turn fully human, when is it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked beyond confused.

"Every half-demon has a time when they turn fully human. Your claws will disappear along with the rest of your demon features." He just looked at him bewildered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Do you not have one? Do you never turn human?"

"Nothing like that has ever happened to me!" Inutaisho said, "Great I'm even weird for a half-demon!"

"You are not weird. I think you are just stronger than any other half-demon. You are the son of a very powerful demon and miko. Actually you may be the first child between a demon and a miko."

"Is it really that weird!?"

"Well yes, it's odd for demons and mikos to even be near each other without trying to kill each other."

"So basically I should stay away people with spiritual powers like my mom?" Inutaisho asked.

"That would be best." They got close to camp and he noticed that Sesshomaru formed his face back into a mask.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep your face so emotionless."Inutaisho said.

"It is safest that way." Sesshomaru replied walking into camp. When they got there they saw that Kagome was still up. "What are you still doing up?" he asked.

"Waiting for you to return." She saw Tenseiga in Inutaisho's hand, "Tenseiga…" she said looking back at Sesshomaru. He just slightly nodded his head and she smiled brightly.

"It's time for us all to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." They nodded their heads and laid down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody and to answer your question creamberriess Inutaisho hair is light brown because it's a mixture of Sesshomaru's hair and Kagome's making light brown. There's more of a story behind it to come in later chapters.**

"Oi! Brat wake up!" Inutaisho groggily opened eyes to see a figure in red standing over him. At first he was panicked wondering where he was until his brain caught up and remembered yesterday's events. He looked around to see everyone else still asleep, "I'm guessing with your pampered life in the future you ain't got no clue how to hunt. Now get up." He was still confused but obeyed and Inuyasha started walking into the forest and he quickly followed.

"So what are we doing?" Inutaisho asked.

"Keh. I'm teachin ya how to hunt before you're completely useless." He said sniffing the air.

"What? Why would you- I thought you hated Sesshomaru so why?" Inutaisho asked bewildered. He figured the white haired half demon would want nothing to do with him.

At this Inuyasha snorted, "I do hate him, but not Kagome. For years I spent my time protectin her from bastards like him. Besides it'd be useless for you to stick around if you can't do nothin." He turned towards him, "Now focus! What kinda animals you smell around here?"

Inutaisho took a sniff, "Some rabbits and squirrels." He sniffed deeper, "And… there's a deer in that direction." He said pointing right.

"Well it looks like you ain't completely useless." He said, "Now let's see if you can keep up." He finished and ran in the direction of the deer. Inutaisho ran after him a glint of satisfaction in his eyes when he saw the surprise in the man's face when he was running beside him. Inuyasha, not liking to be upstaged, launched himself into the trees running along the branches. They quickly came upon the deer and Inuyasha launched himself dropping down on it and swiftly broke its neck. Inutaisho cringed at the sound. Inuyasha threw the lifeless body over his shoulder, "And that is how you take down a deer, brat."

Inutaisho rolled his eyes, "Oh no a terrifying rampaging deer!" he said sarcastically.

"Keh. If I would have left it up to you, you woulda been crying for the deer." He said walking back towards camp. When they weren't too far from camp Inuyasha put the deer down and started to skin and gut it.

"So…" Inutaisho started, "What did you mean when you said you protected my mom from people like Sesshomaru?"

"Keh. Exactly what I said. I protected her from evil demons and Sesshomaru."

"What- what do you mean you protected her _from_ Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"I mean what I say! I protected her when that bastard tried to kill her!"

Inutaisho paled, 'What was he talking about my father tried to kill…' he thought. Before he could ask anything else said man walked over towards them. They both turned smelling him coming. He walked up to Inutaisho Tenseiga in hand. He thrust it into his hands, "I just gave this to you last night. I would hope that you actually take care of it." He said. Inutaisho saw the anger in his eyes and felt extremely guilty. He had completely forgotten all about it and the fact that he even had it. Before he could say anything to the man he turned back around walking back to the campsite.

Inuyasha just looked at him, "Tenseiga huh?" Inutaisho just nodded. Inuyasha had finished his work and picked the carcass back up, "Let's go so they can cook this."

They walked into the clearing where everyone was sitting and talking. He sat down next to Kyo, "Dude where were you? I almost had had a panic attack until I remembered what happened and what's up with the sword?"

He sighed at his friend, "I went out with Inuyasha to hunt and the sword is kind of a family air-loom."

"Cool are you going to become some kind of bad ass superhero ninja who strikes down evil with his mighty sword of justice?" he asked doing 'ninja moves'.

He just looked at his friend and burst out laughing, "What!?" he said between laughter, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's what always happens in anime. Especially the whole family air-loom sword thing. Oh and the half-demon thing." He said looking back at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Well that's not happening. The sword doesn't even cut."

Kyo looked at him confused, "What do you mean it doesn't cut?"

"It appparantly can bring someone back to life. That's its power. It can't cut because it's supposed to bring life." Inutaisho said looking at the sword.

Kyo was about to say something when Kagome called Inutaisho, "Hey Inu can you come here a sec?" He walked up to his mom and she handed him a container, "Can you do me a huge favor and grab some water for everyone?" he nodded his head and she kissed his cheek, "Thanks Inu. The river is-"

He cut her off, "I can smell where it is." He stated and she just smiled as he walked off to get water.

She jumped at the voice behind her, "He is a strong boy."

She turned around smiling at her mate, "He has a strong father."

He chuckled softly and smirked slightly so no one could see but her, "Oh really? You know I bet his strong mother has something to do with it too."

"Perhaps… but I know he gets his handsome looks from his father." She said on tip toes as she planted a soft but quick kiss on his lips. He was about to reciprocate when he froze, "What? What's wrong?"

"I sense…" before he could finish she sensed their aura too.

"Monks? But what are they doing here? The west is off limits to purify!" she said angry feeling their ill-intent. Then she realized a second later, "Inutaisho's out there!" at this Sesshomaru instantly picked her up and he ran in the direction of their son.

Inutaisho was kneeling by the riverside filling up his container when he heard, "Today is the day we will rid the world of you demon." he looked over to see two men standing there and he dodged just in time to avoid the sutra.

He looked at them bewildered, "What the hell! I didn't do anything wrong!" he said.

"We heard of your attacks on the village to the east!" the older said throwing another sutra his way.

"I haven't attacked any village!" they snorted and started chanting, "W-wait I'm a half-demon I'm part human!" he said pleadingly.

"Then we hope your human side will rest in peace!" the younger one said who only looked to be a few years older than himself. A burst of pure energy shot out towards Inutaisho and he braced himself to be hit until it hit a pink barrier. They looked at him astounded, "How did you?..."

That's when his mom and Sesshomaru walked out and she stepped in front of him letting the barrier she created fall, "It was not him but me! Now what are you doing here!?" the older monk's eyes widened upon seeing her and he instantly dropped to the ground in a bow, "The west is _off limits_ and you not only came here knowing that but then go as far as to attack _my son."_

The younger monk looked at the scene as the older monk shook with fear as he heard her words about her son. The younger one looked at his master with shame, "Why do you bow to a demon's whore?" he spat and the older monk flinched.

"Bow to the Shikon Miko!" he said to the young man.

"The Shikon Miko!" the younger monk exclaimed and instantly dropped to his knees in a deep bow.

"I apologize oh honorable Lord and Lady of the West and Shikon Miko we heard a report from the east about a vicious demon and followed it to the west."

She narrowed her eyes, "As stated 15 years ago. Any reports of demons who need to be purified should be sent to myself or my mate and to be dealt with by us. Your foolishness has almost ended in the death of my innocent son."

"If my son was injured in anyway the price will be your life." Sesshomaru added in a cold and uncaring voice which made the monks tremble even further.

Kagome gently place her hand on Sesshomaru's arm to try and calm him as best as possible, "You are banned from entering the west under any circumstances. If you do then my mate will do whatever he sees fit." She said and they looked up in relief and scurried from their presence heading east.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "They should have died for their ignorance!"

"You only say that because Inutaisho was attacked." She said walking over to her son, "Are you alright Inu?" he just nodded his head a dazed expression on his face.

"That is the main reason they should be killed!" he stated still angry.

She rolled her eyes and looked over at him, "1. You just found out so how do you expect everyone else to know about him and 2. It is not fair to punish them more than if they had attacked any other demon. It's like saying his life is more important than another's." He was about to say something else but she held up a hand to stop him, "And I know he is more important to you than some other demon but judiciously we can't punish them more."

He somewhat laughed at his mom, "It's not like we were in court mom."

She rolled her eyes, "Either way it would have been our decision to make. I'm just glad we got here in time." She said hugging him tightly.

She let go and he turned to Sesshomaru and looked at him waiting. Waiting for what he didn't know. Sesshomaru looked him over and then turned, "Your training will start tomorrow after we've reached the palace. You shall train with your mother and with me."

Inutaisho just blinked, "Train? Train for what?"

He looked back at his son, "Train to fight. Train so you can defend yourself." He said walking away.

Inutaisho dropped his head dejectedly, "Great now he thinks I'm weak."

Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "He thinks no such thing! He just got finished saying you were strong. He just wants to make sure you can take care of yourself, Inu." He looked over at her and sighed.

They were finishing breakfast when Ah Un flew down with Jaken on the dragon's back, "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru I found you!" Jaken exclaimed in his screeching voice. At his arrival everyone groaned including Sesshomaru. "Milord we are desperately awaiting your return!"

He pretty much ignored anything Jaken had to say, "Jaken return and tell them to start preparing a celebration."

Jaken's eyes widened even further than his already naturally wide eyes at this, "A celebration, milord?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes Jaken! It should be in a week's time."

"B-but what is it you are celebrating?"

"The return of my mate and our son." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh return of your mate and son. WAIT! WHAT!?" he said turning around to see Kagome sitting next to a teenager. He sputtered and then dramatically fainted. Sesshomaru stood up grabbing the unconscious man and back handing him across the face making him regain consciousness. He then placed him back on Ah Un.

"Now go Jaken and if this is not started by the time I return you shall promptly be punished." Sesshomaru said. Jaken heard the seriousness in his tone an instantly set off. "Hurry and finish so we can continue our travels." He said to the group before sitting down himself.


End file.
